Full Moons at Hogwarts
by Calypso.Bay
Summary: Remus Lupin had finally attained a job, this time as a teacher at the greatest school of magic in the world. He would soon discover that his secret is not the only one of interest to the students and staff...this is not a Lupin romance, just read it.


Hogwarts loomed in the night sky, framed by the twinkling stars in the heavens above. To a new student, the castle would strike a nerve of fear in their mind, similar to the one that they would get if approaching Count Dracula's lair. But to a thirteen-year old that had just left a place that made Dracula's castle seem like Disney World, Hogwarts was warm and inviting.

The entire student body of Hogwarts was now being herded and separated, second years and older flowing into the Great Hall while the first years were retained. Most people were happy and carefree, glad to be back in the famous school. But one wizard, one, seemingly unimportant wizard had other things on his mind.

Remus Lupin watched the students meander in from his seat at the Head Table, wondering how they would accept him. Not that he really cared what they thought, he just knew that if any of them knew his secret, they wouldn't like it. He was lucky that Professor Dumbledore was so kind. Otherwise, he'd be out of a job.

One person caught Lupin's eye. A young girl with dirty blonde hair was shuffling in with the rest of the Gryffindors, but somehow she was unlike the others. Her head was bowed and she wasn't talking to anyone. And from what Lupin could tell in comparison to his own appearance, she was almost as pale as he was. The girl lifted her head and looked around, revealing a pair of worried brown eyes in a delicate face. She reminded him of someone he had seen before…no, it was probably just from the list of transfer students that Dumbledore had presented to the staff. Nothing more.

At last, the Sorting had begun. Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. The Deputy Headmistress plowed on through the long list of new students as each table gave half-hearted cheers each time someone was placed in their house. Lupin watched a malicious looking boy approach the stool, grinning wickedly. Before the brim of the Sorting Hat had brushed his dark hair, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Wow, Lupin thought, I wonder if Draco Malfoy has any little brothers. From what he had learned from Professor McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy's son was just as wicked as his father.

And before he could yawn, the sorting ceremony was over (ending with Caroline Zambrelli, in Hufflepuff). Dumbledore stood, said his few words, and was seated again. In the blink of an eye, a bountiful amount of food was spread before everyone, and everyone dug in.

The rest of the night was a blur to Lupin: dinner, desert, then to the teachers' lounge for some late night reading. It was in the teachers' lounge, however, that Remus overheard something of great interest to him…

"Headmaster, as I have advised you before—"

"I'll have none of this, Severus. I trust him, as I trust you, and you're still teaching here."

It was Snape and Dumbledore, deep in conversation just outside the lounge door. Lupin turned his head slightly so he could hear better, as Snape continued.

"_He_ isn't who I'm talking about, Headmaster. It is a _she _that I speak of…a certain third year transfer student…"

"Professor Snape, I have known you for a very long time, and I have complete faith in your potion-making skill. I would hope that you have the same faith in my skill has Headmaster of this school. Do we have an understanding?"

There was a pause, and then, "Yes, Headmaster."

"Good," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Now, as I remember, I was on my way to fetching a drop of brandy…lemon crème pie does make me quite thirsty. Will you be joining me, Severus?"

Lupin could hear the sneer of distaste in Snape's voice, as he said, "No, thank you." Apparently the conversation did not go as planned.

"Very well then. Goodnight, Severus," Dumbledore said as he and the Potions master parted ways. Remus hurried his attention back to his book, acting as though he had heard nothing. Dumbledore saw the apparently occupied teacher and exclaimed, "Remus! Perhaps you would enjoy a drink with me?"

The sparkle in Dumbledore's smiling eyes saw right through Lupin, and after a calm and polite decline, he set of for his office, narrowly avoiding what he thought would be accusations of eavesdropping. After Lupin left, however, Dumbledore chuckled to himself, and, forgetting his glass of brandy, departed to his own office.


End file.
